A Princess and Her Knight
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Dia sangat menyukai malam, bahkan sosoknya terlihat lebih terang dari bulan dan bintang di kegelapan.


**A Princess and Her Knight**

**Disclaimer : Selalu menjadi milik Christopher Paolini, tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya.**

**Rating : K+**

**Warnings : Female! Murtagh (atau Male! Murtagh, terserah pembaca), OOC, AT, Murtagh's POV, Oneshot.**

**Penulisan : **_"Italic" _**untuk kata asing, **_**flashback, **_**dan lain-lain. **'Verdana' **untuk percakapan dengan Thorn**

**Tidak Suka Jangan Membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini**

**A Princess and Her Knight © Putra Penipu**

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu dan Thorn pasti sudah menyadarinya. Sekarang ini, perang bisa saja meletus sewaktu-waktu. Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli tentang perang yang pasti akan segera berlangsung itu. Aku tak peduli jika nanti Eragon lah yang akan memenangkan perang, aku juga tak peduli jika Galbatorix akan kalah, bahkan aku tak akan ambil peduli jika mereka akan sama-sama binasa pada akhirnya.

Kurasa saat ini pun Galbatorix sedang mempersiapkan segalanya sebaik mungkin. Dia menempaku dan thorn lebih keras, lebih kejam, dan dengan waktu yang lebih lama daripada hari-hari berat yang kami jalani sebelumnya. Bahkan, dia baru saja menghentikan sesi latihanku dan Thorn beberapa menit lalu. Jangan bayangkan siraman air dingin yang sejuk untuk menyegarkan badan sesudah latihan, kasur empuk, selimut hangat, ataupun makan malam yang lezat. Aku lebih memilih berada di luar beralaskan rumput, beratapkan langit, dan dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

Aku merebahkan diri di samping Thorn berbantalkan kedua lenganku yang berada di bawah kepala, menatap langit yang diterangi sinar bulan. _Bulan_. Apa indahnya bulan? Bulan hanya akan mengingatkanku pada ibu. Ibu yang meninggalkanku disini. Aku pun tak begitu mengerti apa alasannya dan entah, apakah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Mungkin, jika aku tak berada disini, aku tak akan pernah bertemu dia, dia yang sangat mengagumi malam.

Ya, entah mengapa Tornac sangat menyukai malam. Aku pun tak mengelak, malam seperti membuatnya bersinar. Malam terlihat sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang _terang_. Rambutnya yang seperti cahaya matahari terlihat berkilau dalam gelapnya malam dan matanya, bagian dari dirinya yang paling kusuka, menatap tajam tanpa ragu-ragu seolah dapat menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya, tetapi dapat berubah menjadi begitu lembut saat menatapku. Matanya yang jernih, hingga aku menilai matanya hampir berwarna putih. Sangat kusuka.

Kubayangkan jika kau masih ada disini. Apakah kita akan bersama-sama memandang langit seperti dulu? Apa kau bangga padaku yang menjadi penunggang naga? Apa kau marah karena aku kembali terperangkap di bawah kendali Galbatorix? Apa kau masih tertarik untuk bercerita padaku tentang rasi bintang yang paling kau kagumi, Tornac?

**.**

**.**

"_Langit malam ini begitu indah dengan kemilau beribu bintang dan terang sinar bulan." Itu katanya._

_Aku tersenyum, sepertinya Tornac tak menyadari bahwa bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang, sinarnya masih kalah terang jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya._

_Aku menatap Tornac yang masih intens menatap langit di atas sana,"Apa menariknya langit itu?" Aku bertanya, mencoba memahami dan menyelami fikirannya._

"_Lihatlah ke atas, Murtagh. Perhatikan baik-baik dan cermati, kau akan menemukan Scutum di atas sana. Kesukaanku."_

"_Scutum? Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya?"_

_Dia tertawa karena ucapanku tanpa kesan meremehkan, tawa yang benar-benar tulus keluar dari bibirnya._

"_Wajar jika kau tak tahu. Ukurannya relatif kecil untuk sebuah rasi bintang, namanya pun tak seindah nama rasi bintang lainnya, cahayanya pun redup, dan Scutum tak mempunyai sebuah cerita tentang dirinya."_

"_Lalu apa istimewanya itu?" Aku masih tak mengerti._

"_Scutum melambangkan sebuah perisai. Dan lihat, Scutum berbatasan dengan rasi bintang Sagittarius, salah satu bintangnya mempunyai nama yaitu Sephdar yang melambangkan seorang ksatria tangguh. Di atas sana mereka terlihat seperti seorang ksatria dan perisainya." Ia berhenti sejenak,"Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti Scutum, Murtagh. Berguna untuk melindungi orang yang berharga untukku. Tak perlu dikenal ataupun ditakuti seantero Alagaësia, yang terpenting aku selalu ada dan siap melindungi orang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Hanya saja, bedanya kita akan mempunyai cerita tersendiri, Murtagh."_

_Aku merasakan tangannya yang kokoh menggenggam tanganku. Tangan kami bertaut. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum saat ia mendekat dan mengecup singkat puncak kepalaku. Lalu kami kembali menatap langit. Menatap Scutum dan Sephdar._

**.**

**.**

Apa jadinya jika seorang _ksatria_ tanpa _perisai_?

Tornac, aku mengagumi sosokmu _lagi_ malamini_._ Mengapa kau selalu bersinar redup? Apa kau disana sedang balas memandangku? Apa kau juga sedang merindukanku? Atau, apakah kau juga sedang menungguku? Karena disini rasanya tak akan lengkap tanpamu.

**.**

**.**

'Murtagh?'

'Murtagh?'

Suara Thorn membuyarkan lamunanku.

'Thorn?'

'Kau melamun, _my rider_. Kau bahkan menutup fikiranmu.'

'Ah... Maafkan aku, Thorn.'

'Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau menatap terus ke langit. Apa ada yang menarik perhatian mu?' Thorn menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

'Ya, memang ada yang menarik.' Aku tersenyum. 'Aku sedang memandangi dirimu.'

'Diriku? Kau bahkan tidak sedang menatapku, Murtagh.'

'Lihatlah ke langit utara, Thorn. Disana terdapat rasi bintang naga. Memang tidak sedang dalam performa terbaiknya, tetapi rasi bintang naga adalah rasi bintang yang tak pernah tenggelam dalam horison. Tak terkalahkan seperti dirimu, Thorn.'

'Tak sehebat itu, _my rider._ Aku bahkan bukan naga yang merdeka.'

'Aku pun juga bukan penunggang naga yang merdeka, setidaknya belum, tetapi aku berjanji kita pasti akan lepas dari pengaruh dan tekanan Galbatorix. Dan dengan kau di sampingku, Thorn itu sudah cukup untukku saat ini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku.' Tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku_ lagi, _dalam hati aku menambahkan.

'Thorn? Kau tahu itu apa?' Aku menunjuk rasi bintang yang bersinar redup dan membentuk pola perisai.

'Tidak, tetapi aku mau mendengarkan jika kau mau memberi penjelasan tentang itu.'

'Itu rasi bintang _Scutum_.'

'_Scutum_?'

'Mungkin kau belum pernah mendengarnya. Kalau begitu kau mau mendengar ceritaku tentang _Scutum_?'

'Tentu, _my rider_.'

Lalu aku berbaring semakin mendekat pada Thorn dan mulai bercerita. Cerita yang kuukir bersamamu, Tornac. Cerita kita _berdua_, tetapi disini kau tak hanya menjadi perisai, kau juga menjadi ksatrianya. _Ksatriaku_.

'_Well, _ini cerita tentang seorang putri pemberani dan keras kepala bernama Sephdar dan seorang ksatria bernama Scutum yang saling jatuh cinta. Mereka bersama-sama melawan raja kejam yang lalim. Sang ksatria berusaha menolong sang putri melarikan diri dari istana. Tentu saja sang putri berhasil, tetapi tidak dengan sang ksatria. Sang ksatria terbunuh saat menyelamatkan sang putri dari kejaran raja dan pasukannya.'

**.**

**.**

**Dalam bahasa Yunani Selena mempunyai makna, yaitu bulan.**

**A.N.**

**Mohon maaf apabila penjelasan tentang rasi bintangnya salah kaprah, karena saya bukan ahli perbintangan dan hanya bermodal internet saja. #nekat**

**Untuk Tornac, saya terinspirasi oleh sosok Viktor dalam Underworld.**

**Ok.**

**Review?**

**Paolini, Christopher. **_**Eragon**_**. 2006**

**Paolini, Christopher. **_**Eldest**_**. 2006**

**Paolini, Christopher. **_**Brisingr**_**. 2006**


End file.
